


Now Kiss

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Podrick ships Braime, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Podrick wants to celebrate their victory and while he wanders around the passages of Winterfell he sees something very interesting happening between Jaime and Brienne.





	Now Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sort of dream I had some days ago! Totally from my head and Podrick definetly ships Brienne with happiness.

Podrick had always known that Jaime Lannister cared for Brienne of Tarth. He saw the way they looked at each other longly and as if nothing else mattered around them.

He remembered when Jaime Lannister came to him offering to take him out of Kingsland as an squire for someone important. Podrick faltered a little when he noticed that the person was a woman and not a knight, but nevertheless he was going to believe in his Lord and followed Brienne wherever she went. He heard her stories and became admired by her, looking up at her had been his honor and now that they were all together in Winterfell...it almost gave him a sense of family.

He watched as Jaime Lannister looked at Brienne when he thought that she wasn't looking. Or the way Brienne smiled a little bit when Jaime enters the same room as hers.

Why couldn’t they just be together?

Podrick was singing a cheerful song, happy that the battle finally reach its ending, happy that he survived as well as Jaime and Brienne. He walked slowly and a little bit drunk through Winterfell's main village...seeing many people cheering and huddling together in search for warm on this cold night. Cold but marvelous.

“-can't seriously think that I will answer your question!” Podrick froze when hearing the strong tone of Brienne.

He went to hide, not sure why, behind a pile of wood to restock the fires in the houses and saw Brienne and Jaime talking vividly while both having their backs leaning on a stone wall.

“Oh, don't be a coward, now. It was a simple question!” Jaime said between laughs.

They were so close that their shoulders touched, Podrick didn't know if it was a good sign or not, but he hoped that they got their shit resolved soon. The tension between than always left a bad mood on Podrick.

“You know the answer…”

Then they were in silence. Podrick swore he could hear their breathing and their heart beats on the second they stayed only looking to their own feet.

“Remember that time when you went away from King's Landing with Podrick?”

Podrick almost fell to the ground thinking he got caught when hearing his name.

He saw Brienne nodding.

“While you were going down the passage...I hoped you would look back.”

“I did.” Jaime had a little smile on his face. “You were walking back to the castle.”

“Well, it's good that I didn’t notice.”

“Why?”

His head fell to the side, being supported by Brienne’s shoulder. It was clear she didn’t expect him to do that movement because Podrick saw the way her lips wavered. Probably holding back something that would be considerate rude. The fact she was letting him do that showed Podrick that something had changed between them since the night before the battle.

“If I saw you looking back...I would never have let you go. And at that time-Brienne, at that time I needed you to go, although I didn’t want that.”

Podrick’s heart was happy. He smiled while hiding behind logs, and somehow that scene before his eyes made surviving the battle worth it.

“Don’t say these kind of words expecting something out of me.” Brienne said trying to sound nonchalant, but failing. Her cheeks were getting a shade of pink that Podrick never saw on her.

Jaime seemed to be smiling, probably because of Brienne’s stubbornness.

“Oathbreaker, Kingslayer, liar...yes, that’s about all the things I am.”

When he finished speaking, he was caught by surprise, actually, Podrick too was caught by surprise when he saw Brienne turning her body to cage Jaime between her and the wall behind him. Jaime looked up at her face, Podrick held the hem of his jacket tighter because he was dying to know what would happen next. Was Brienne going to punch him? Kiss him? Kill him? It was confusing because Podrick couldn’t see her face.

Only Jaime’s. And what he saw answered all the doubt that Jaime had someone else on his mind, it was clear he had only the woman in front of him inside his heart.

Brienne stared at Jaime for a moment, and then Jaime quirked a soft smile, mostly hidden by his beard but Podrick could see what was happening. He saw the moment Jaime frowed and started wondering why.

“Wh-”

“You stupid, man…” Brienne’s voice was hoarse, and time seemed to freeze when Podrick saw she leaning down and kissing Jaime Lannister.

Podrick quickly turned around. He should get out of there, giving them privacy, even though they were outside where anyone passing by could see if looking attentively. Still, he felt an intruder so he decided to find a tavern that wasn’t packed and drink.

Drink while celebrating life and love. Drink knowing that people still found love in places that could be considered hopeless.

**THE END**


End file.
